


ease my slumber

by zach_stone



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, i genuinely don't know what to tag this its like 780 words of hermann asmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: Newt can't sleep; luckily, Hermann's got areallysoothing voice.--Or, a conversation about how Hermann would have a good voice for ASMR turned into this.





	ease my slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decadent_mousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/gifts).



> ok so mousse and i were talking about how hermann has a perfect voice for asmr, and then we started basically inventing this very scene so i decided to turn it into a little fic! how many fics will i write based on conversations with mousse? the limit does not exist. i hope u enjoy, my friend!!! <33 
> 
> title from slumber by lewis watson

The thing is, Hermann’s just got one of those _voices_ , you know? Newt didn’t even realize it at first, not really, because mostly he and Hermann just hollered at each other from across the lab, but eventually their genuine animosity faded into something almost friendly, a sort of “intellectual rival” meets “you’re literally my only friend” situation. It was while they were sitting in a meeting, listening to a bunch of jarheads argue over details that Newt neither cared about nor had any desire to listen to, that Hermann leaned over to mutter some sarcastic comment in his ear. The joke was funny, and Newt had to muffle a laugh behind his hand, but he couldn’t tell you what Hermann had said; the moment Hermann’s quiet voice rumbled in Newt’s ear, his brain sort of short-circuited. By this point he’d long since come to terms with the massive crush he was harboring, but he hadn’t realized that in addition to having a sexy shouting voice, Hermann also had a whisper that instantly turned Newt to metaphorical jelly.

Newt’s love affair with Hermann’s voice went on for a long time before his actual love affair with actual Hermann began. Once they were officially together, after the war, Newt realized that he found Hermann’s quiet voice soothing, instantly putting his busy mind at ease. He felt safe around Hermann — safe enough that just the sound of his voice, a quiet reminder of his presence, was enough to relax him.

They were in bed one night, lazy kissing in the dark giving way to laying quietly together, and Newt’s mind was racing. He rolled onto one side and then the other, pressing his face into his pillow and willing himself to just fall asleep already, but his brain wouldn’t _shut up_ and it was starting to make him anxious.

“Newton,” Hermann said after Newt rolled around for the third time, his voice a sleepy murmur. “Lie still, darling.”

An idea struck him, and Newt wriggled closer to Hermann again, putting a hesitant hand on his upper arm. “Hey, honey?”

Hermann sighed softly and blinked open his eyes. Newt could just make out his features as his eyes adjusted to the dark. “What is it?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“I noticed.” Hermann lifted his head a bit, propping himself up on one elbow, and stroked Newt’s cheek. “Something on your mind?”

Newt laughed ruefully. “Uh, yeah. Try everything.” He leaned into Hermann’s gentle touch. “Um, I was wondering… could you just like, talk to me? But quietly? I think it might help me sleep.”

Hermann’s brow furrowed. “Would it?”

“Yeah,” Newt said earnestly. “Your voice is… it’s nice. It helps me relax.”

“Oh.” Hermann sounded almost embarrassed. “I didn’t realize.” His hand went still against Newt’s cheek, and Newt was just starting to wonder if maybe Hermann wasn’t going to do it when Hermann shifted again, rolling onto his back and tugging Newt closer. Getting the hint, Newt snuggled close against Hermann’s side, resting his head on Hermann’s chest. The steady thump of his heart under Newt’s ear was already enough to lessen some of the chatter in his mind.

“What should I say?” Hermann asked after another pause.

“I don’t know, anything,” Newt said. “Tell me about your day.”

“You’ve been with me almost all day,” Hermann said, amused.

Newt pinched Hermann’s arm. “Tell me anyway, jerk.”

“Tsk, so rude,” Hermann chided. Then, in a quiet, near-whisper, he said, “Well, this morning you and I got coffee before I had to teach my morning class, as I’m sure you remember. Several of my students informed me they are also taking my husband’s class, which derailed the conversation for a good fifteen minutes. They’re all _very_ interested in our love life, I had to tell them we’re terribly boring old marrieds to get them to pay attention to the lecture again — is this really helping?” he added, sounding more than a little doubtful.

Newt had been enjoying the steady rise and fall of Hermann’s chest, the way his soft, low voice sent pleasant shivers up Newt’s spine. He lifted his head so he could kiss Hermann’s cheek. “Yeah, dude. I’m fully blissing out right now. And probably like ten minutes from falling asleep.”

“Hmm.” Hermann sounded pleased, if still a little embarrassed. He started talking again, and a moment later he brought one hand up to card through Newt’s hair. Newt felt like he was floating. He drifted off to the sound of his husband’s voice and the soothing, steady beat of his heart. The last thing he remembered was the sensation of Hermann kissing the top of his head and whispering, “Goodnight, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @hermanngottiieb


End file.
